Whimsical Hearts: A Fickle Fantasy
by Winged Devotion
Summary: What happens when Stefan finds out Klaus didn't die? What if Klaus knew Stefan as more than just a friend? Some questions just beg answering, as do Klaus' unrequited feelings. Just how unrequited will his fantasies remain?
1. Morning Wood

**Disclaimer**: _The wonderful world of The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters and situations, except for the ones I make up. All I do is make them live the way my mind invents it._

* * *

**A/N: **This story starts approximately one week after the events of the Season 3 Finale: "_The Departed_".

* * *

**- Morning Wood -  
**

* * *

_"Good evening, gentlemen!  
__We've got a great night in store for you.  
I see a lotta new faces out there, as well as as some familiar ones,  
so I'm not gonna yammer on too long.  
I want you all to sit back, enjoy the service, the... scenery,  
but most of all... enjoy the show!"  
~~ _**Blue Jones; _Sucker Punch_**_ ~~  
_

* * *

**_Stefan's Bedroom_**_**, Mystic Falls, 2010**_

Stefan woke to the touch of a warm hand sliding down his bare chest. He kept his eyes shut, but allowed Elena to continue caressing his skin. He sighed softly, then smiled. "**Good morning, Elena**."  
Elena remained quiet. Soft lips were pressed on his and they melt into a passionate kiss. Her hands were all over him. His entire skin was on fire, a fever taking hold of him ánd of her, it seemed. Skin against skin, a fire within both of them. The lips now touched Stefan's throat, teased him with soft, gentle kisses, fuelling Stefan's desire even more.  
"**Elena…**" he whispered faintly, and groaned a little bit when her hands slipped down his boxers and teased his groin. His body contracted and his breathing accelerated. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, he couldn't wait any longer, his flaring passion was simply _too _great for him to suppress it any longer, and he opened his eyes. His eyes gazed right into the piercing dark blue eyes of Elen- no. On top of him was not Elena. Elena didn't have dark blue eyes. Klaus did, and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

For a moment, Stefan was immobile because of the surprise, while Klaus simply looked at him with a challenging grin. His first impulse was to continue what Klaus started, because he craved it.  
Then, after fully realising this was Klaus, he struggled to escape from underneath Klaus' feverish hold. He couldn't overpower the Original vampire's strength, so he had no choice but to lie there, surrendered to Klaus' "_mercy_". If he didn't loath Klaus this much, he might've… _No_. He wouldn't. _Never_.  
Klaus chuckled and moved his mouth next to Stefan's ear. "**Good morning to you too, Stefan**," he chuckled softly, "**did you miss me? I brought a stake for you**" He smirked, his huge bulge against Stefan's, all the while holding his gaze with a defiant sparkle in his eyes.  
The sexual tension was too much for Stefan; he couldn't resist any longer and finally gave in and stretched his arms out to grab Klaus and make _him_beg for mercy, but…

Stefan woke up in his dim bedroom, covered in sweat and sticky… was that…? _No, it couldn't be._  
Klaus was dead, wasn't he? He was staked. How did he get this dream?

* * *

**A/N**: That's it. The first -very short- chapter of what I intend to be a lot more. I hope you enjoyed it and crave for more. Review would be much appreciated.


	2. Rising Stakes

**Extra disclaimer**: Song lyrics used in this chapter belong to Anya Marina ("_Not A Through Street_") and Cy Coleman and Dorothy Fields ("_Big Spender_")

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter takes place one or two days (+/-) after the first chapter.

* * *

**- Rising Stakes -**

* * *

_"Saints and Sinners may be separated by their actions, but they are united by their reaction to passion."_**  
**~~** Gaiven Clairmont **~~

* * *

**_The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2010_**

"_I don't remember much of anything of those years; kind of strange, kind of sad considering… all the laughs and all… the tears."_

The words were floating like a vague memory through Stefan's mind. He didn't know where he'd heard them before, but he remembered they fit with a specific melody. He gave up trying to remember the entire song, or even its name or singer. It was of no importance to him anyway.  
He had to take a shower. He always felt dirty after hunting in the woods for squirrels, rabbits and other forest animals. They provided little sustenance, but on a day like this, he just didn't feel in the mood at all to drink from a blood bag. What he needed was fresh, humid forest air, with the faint scent of musk. He felt trapped inside, like in a secluded cell. The walls were closing in on him.  
After a little hunting break in the forest, he felt better again. The small release the kill gave him, that nanosecond of bliss when he sated his craving… even though animal blood tasted gory and felt sticky, he preferred it to human blood at times. Despite murdering an innocent, helpless animal, he felt closer to nature than ever. He needed that sometimes.  
But now he really needed a shower. The last part of finally being able to relax and letting his bad mood he woke up with go, was letting the hot water drip over his shoulders and wash his worries away. Damon always had preferred baths; Stefan never really understood that wish. Nothing felt better than a steamy shower, nothing felt more cleansing. Giuseppe Salvatore had always laughed at people who bathed excessively. He used to say they were soaking in their own filth. Stefan shook his head. _'Father and his convictions…'_, he thought while entering the bathroom. He walked past the mirror and gave himself a short glance. Yuck, he was muddy because of the wet forest ground. That bunny had made one hell of a chase. Not that he didn't like a challenge though.

_"Do you remember me… secretly?"_

He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the ground, untied his shoe laces and kicked his muddy boots off. He zipped open his pants and graciously stepped out of them, leaving a muddy pile of clothes on the floor. He quickly threw his pants and his shirt in the laundry basket. He suppressed a little chuckle at the thought that even vampires don't escape laundry duty. Buying new clothes every day is a waste. His father always taught him to be parsimonious.  
He opened the shower doors and entered the big shower, flexing his tight arm muscles.  
Parsimony was good, but he didn't mind the luxury of a big shower. It offered room for around eight persons at the same time. Not that he'd ever tried that before, god no, but at least he had a lot of space.  
He turned on the built-in speakers, which unleashed a choir of Italian voices singing "_La Regina Della Notte_". He turned on the water and waited for it to reach its highest temperature. He sighed because of the hot vapour, but stepped in. He wrapped himself in a waterfall of steamy hot water. "**Ahh…**" Awesome.  
He immediately felt all his worries wash away with the water. He grabbed a washing cloth and rinsed himself from head to toe. When he reached his groin, he lingered a little longer there, and rubbed more gently. He felt his tool harden. '_Ugh, not now._' He rolled his eyes, yet couldn't help but feel a little turned on for no to him apparent reason. He didn't remember what he had been thinking of last. It must be the heat. He shrugged.

Suddenly the music changed completely. A song that sounded vaguely familiar rolled out of the speakers.

_"The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction..."_

He looked up in confusion, but ignored it. Just a little malfunction. He shrugged.  
He continued washing himself –and used a high quality shampoo for his hair of course- and then turned the water off.  
When he stepped out of the shower, he noticed he had forgotten to tee a towel. _Damn_. He toddled into his bedroom, trying not to wet the entire wooden floor.

_"…Good lookin', so refined…"_

He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower. When he turned around, he noticed a surprise guest.  
He was about to say Elena, until he noticed the curls. He rolled his eyes. "**Katherine.**"  
"**Hello, Stefan. I just came by to say hi.**" She blinked innocently. "**And to admire the view, of course**", she said, inspecting him from head to toe with an appraising glance.  
"**Are you enjoying yourself so far?**" Stefan's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"**Not anymore,**" she giggled, "**but I also came back because Klaus is finally dead and your precious little Elena is an immortal.**" She clucked her tongue. "**What are we gonna do about that?**"  
"**How about… you get the hell out of the town and rot away in whatever place you were hiding out before?**" Stefan flashed a sarcastic smile at her.  
"**I don't think so**", she said, smiling her bitchy smile. She rushed towards him with vampire speed, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on his bed, then jumped on top of him.  
"**How about… this?**" She looked at him and smiled her typical mischievous smile. Then she tried to grab his towel and throw it away, but Stefan held on to it tightly.  
"**No**", he said.  
Katherine pouted. "**Oh come on, Stefan, you ****_know_**** you want to. With all this Elena angst, she hasn't given little Stefan a lot of playtime lately…**" she said, slipping her hand under his towel, then ripping it off with all the strength she had.  
Stefan couldn't help but feel a little turned on. "**Katherine…**" he muttered, gazing her in the eyes intently.  
"**I know, Stefan. I know**", she said, while undressing on top of him.  
She kissed him until a voice from the entrance of the room disturbed them.  
"**Stefan! I can't believe you'd cheat on me with Katerina!**" an indignant voice sounded.  
Katherine turned around and her gaze met Klaus'. Her eyes widened in fear, but then she relaxed. "**Eww, what are ****_you_**** doing here?**" she snapped and turned her look at Stefan and rolled her eyes in disgust as if Stefan was responsible for Klaus' presence. She sighed and snapped her fingers. Klaus vanished. She bent forward to kiss Stefan again, but Stefan stopped her.  
"**Wait. How did you do that, Katherine?**" Stefan asked with a puzzled expression. "**How could Klaus ****_be_**** here?**" It was all so confusing for him.  
"**Doesn't matter, my love**", she said, pressing little kisses in his neck, slowly going downwards.  
When she reached his belly button, however, she got pushed off Stefan so hard, she hit the wall with a big thud. She cursed.  
"**Fancy running into such a clingy doppelgänger**", Klaus said, grinning mischievously, but with an annoyed twinkle in his eyes.  
He snapped his fingers and Katherine vanished.  
He came closer to Stefan and looked amused at Stefan's nudity. "**I see you were waiting for me**", he smiled defiantly, his eyes brimming with desire.  
Stefan tried to cover up himself, but Klaus ripped the blanket off and threw it at the other side of the room. "**Don't fight me, love! I'll give you a time you'll ****_never_**** forget. When I'm done with you, you'll ****_beg_**** me for more.**"  
They locked eyes. The last time they had shared such an intimate moment of eye contact, Bonnie had desiccated him by having Stefan hold his heart literally. That wouldn't happen this time, Klaus knew. The situation was all different now. He was in total control.  
His lips grazed Stefan's and Stefan couldn't help but allow him to. Whatever was going on, he didn't care anymore. He relaxed.  
"**Do you give up the fight so soon, Stefan?**" Klaus snickered. "**I'd expected you to show more… resistance, but it seems you finally realise what's at ****_stake_**** here…**" He smiled mischievously and snorted a little at the word "stake". "**I like a good chase, but I'll settle for a tender Stefan this time. You were a lot rougher in the 20's, mate.**"  
He kissed Stefan again, but Stefan pushed him away and looked at him, mystified. "**The Twenties? I thought we were no more than friends.**"  
"**Ah Stefan, you ****_know_**** we were ****_so_**** much more than that, or did my compulsion removal not make you remember ****_every_**** aspect of our friendship? I ****_told_**** you we were bedfellows**"  
"**I don't think I ****_want_**** to remember that, Klaus**", Stefan said, not knowing whether to be disgusted with himself or with Klaus.  
"**Oh well, too bad. I don't feel like keeping secrets with you, love**", Klaus laughed. He held Stefan's face in an iron grip, and looked him in the eyes. He studied those tender emerald eyes and felt a deep passion, a feeling he had never experienced this consuming for a long time. This moment- this tiny spark of bliss was enough to make him forget his silly infatuation with Caroline. She would never make him feel like Stefan did. Stefan could relate to him and understood darker aspects of his soul, matters beyond Caroline's grasp.  
He hated compelling Stefan, but he had to remember. It would make everything so much easier. He concentrated and his pupils widened. "**_You will remember everything that ever happened between us._**"  
Stefan looked a bit dazed, but recovered pretty quickly. Images, sensations and sounds flashed through his mind. Different times, different him… He now remembered Klaus liked it rough, but he also fell for tenderness, which was something the Ripper rarely gave. In his ripper binges, he'd given in to any inclination. He remembered being on top of, beneath, behind, in front of Klaus. He'd dominated Klaus and Klaus had dominated him. They had been far more than "brothers". They had been kindred souls, _lovers_. Words couldn't match how… whimsical their mutual bond was.

_"I remember you… secretly."_

Klaus looked at him, grinning in anticipation. "**Do you remember now?**"  
"**My mind is scarred; thanks a lot**", Stefan said, flashing an uncanny smile at him.  
"**Ah mate, you should be ****_delighted_**** you remember this!**" Klaus spoke with passion.  
He tickled Stefan, and they started wrestling. Now Stefan was on top of him, smiling and panting. Klaus chuckled and grabbed Stefan, rolled over so he got on top of Stefan.  
"**I win**", he said, stealing a kiss from him. "**You must surrender to my mercy.**" Klaus sounded as if he was about to purr. His eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"**I surrender**", Stefan laughed, waiting for Klaus' next step.  
Klaus grinned again, overwhelmed with love and desire. He bent forward and… vanished.

"**Eww,**" Katherine said, "**just ****_eww_****. Do you ****_honestly_**** believe you could keep me out?**"  
She raised an eyebrow and snickered, but quickly returned to her matter-of-fact attitude.  
"**I can't believe you'd take ****_him_**** over me,**" she pouted, "**I thought you loved me.**"  
"**Ah Katherine, don't pout. It makes your face wrinkly.**"  
"**Ouch, Mr. Salvatore**", Katherine laughed, pretending to be shocked.  
"**Just go away, Katherine**", Stefan sighed, displeased by her presence. She had absolutely no decent bone in her body.  
She neared him, and suddenly jumped onto him.  
"**Make me**", she smirked, her long curls fondling his skin.  
Stefan didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone needed to stop trying to… molest him. _Damon_ was the one who got laid by everyone, _not_ him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
All he wanted was Elena, even though Klaus also awakened a primal part of him. But Elena didn't want him around her for the moment. She didn't want to burden him with her adjusting to being a vampire and she had left town to deal with things on her own. Now he was on his own here, and it seemed like everything went crazy without her. He'd been having dreams about Klaus, dreams he didn't even want to _think_ about, even though a part of him relished in them. Now Katherine was here, trying to break him and Elena up again…  
"**Oh come ****_on_****, Stefan! Have ****_fun_**** for once!**" She hit his chest, making him gasp. "**What are you thinking about?**" Excitement illuminated her eyes.  
"**I was thinking that I'll probably never get rest with all of you around.**" Stefan closed his eyes and laid back, wishing Katherine would have evaporated when he opened his eyes again. Alas, he beheld disappointment when he opened his eyes again. Still there. Damn her. '_Should've killed her when I had the chance_', a dark part of him thought. A part that enjoyed ravaging, massacring. Ripping limbs off just for the fun of it. He shuddered, disgusted with himself for having such thoughts. He was really messed up.  
"**Poor, poor Stefan**", Katherine said, feigning sadness. "**I'll give you some… rest**", she smirked, licking her lips. She pushed Stefan down by applying pressure on his shoulders and started kissing his neck.  
He remained immobile. Katherine kept kissing him, but suddenly stopped, annoyed by the lack of enthusiasm from Stefan's side. She sighed and bit her upper lip. "**You're being boring, Stefan.**" She rolled her eyes and tried again, but there was still no response from Stefan.  
"**Is that any way to treat a lady?**" she said, clenching her teeth.  
"**Oh Katherine, you're hardly a lady**", Stefan countered, starting to enjoy her annoyance.  
She got off him and shook her head in contempt.  
"**You were more compliant in my imagination**", she pouted.

"**Things don't seem to go too well between you two now, don't they, love?**" Klaus' voice sounded, right before he appeared in the entrance of the room.  
A collective sigh from Katherine and Stefan's side ensued.  
"**You have got to stop dreaming him into this!**" Katherine yelled.  
Stefan looked at her, finally realized what this all was and felt relieved. Just another dream.  
"**I don't want him in my dreams, Katherine. Make him leave again**", Stefan said.  
"**Oh come on now, love! We all know I'm so much more fun than she is! Besides, I leave whenever I want.**" He raised his chin in pride.  
Katherine snapped her fingers. Klaus vanished. Klaus reappeared and snapped _his_ fingers, so _Katherine_disappeared. Stefan looked at the scene, oddly fascinated by the continuous appearing and disappearing of the two.

'_What an odd dream_', he thought. Then he woke up, too much aware of the fact that it was a dream.  
He was in his bed, his muddy clothes still on from the hunt earlier this morning. Now he felt even dirtier because of the foul dreams Katherine had been giving him.  
He jumped out of bed, noticed his sheets were all muddy, but decided to put them in the laundry later.  
He walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his clothes swiftly, trying to ignore the strong sense of déjà vu. He stepped into the shower, turned on the speakers, volume to maximum, so he wouldn't hear himself overthink everything anymore.

_"Yeah, I remember you… secretly…"_

He turned on the water and the heat soaked into his skin, he even felt it in his bones. He only relaxed when he placed his hands on the solid, cold wall and felt the water streaming down his tense back. This felt... real somehow. Not like another dream. He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled slowly. Peace at last.

A short gush of wind startled him. He probably hadn't closed the doors completely. He turned around, opened his eyes and stared in shock at what was before him.  
Klaus. Again. In _all_ his naked glory. Stefan couldn't help but look. He tried to look away, especially so he wouldn't see... Oh god. How _big_. Stefan's eyes were wide open now. Klaus just stood there, proudly, just inside the shower, the doors closed behind him. He was grinning that dirty grin only Stefan ever got from him.  
"**Hello, mate. Fancy running into you here**", Klaus said, clearly suppressing triumphant laughter. He was _enjoying_ this, Stefan noticed. Then he thought '_Of course he is! Fool! He has the hots for you!_'  
"**You know, I couldn't help but take a shower after how dirty you made me feel in those dreams of yours, mate**", Klaus chuckled, his smile growing broader and- Oh! Not just his smile grew in size. "**I brought a ****_real_**** stake this time, love.**" He snickered.  
"**You're a naughty lad, Stefan,**" Klaus scolded triumphantly, "**I have to admit you're making me do things I've never fancied trying before.**" He gently stroked Stefan's cheek. Stefan felt paralysed. This felt realer than anything he'd ever dreamed before. His touch left a trace of fire under his skin.  
"**But then again,**" Klaus continued merrily, "**You've always made me respond best to... your-**" He licked his lips and swiftly grabbed Stefan's cock, making Stefan gasp. He tried to squirm out of Klaus' grasp and felt like a caged bird, with the malevolent cat nearby, trying to prey on him. Klaus held on to him tightly. There was no escape.  
His touch had felt real, unlike in his dreams, where his thoughts told him he felt something. He tried to deny it, but couldn't ignore the irrevocable sensation. The horrible truth was inevitable.  
This was reality and Klaus was alive, and beyond well; his physical state was the perfect proof of that. He'd been giving Stefan dreams for a while now, making Stefan feel out of control and creating a rift between him and the currently hypersensitive Elena.  
"**Another nightmare about you?**" Stefan sighed eventually. '_Here's to hopin'_,' he thought.  
"**]Do you really think that low of me?**" Klaus asked, showing an unexpected vulnerability.  
'_Maybe the bird would win this fight after all..._' Stefan suppressed a vindictive chuckle.  
He growled his answer. "**Just leave me alone, Klaus!**"  
"**Ah come on, mate! Give us a chance!**" Klaus begged him with an apologetic smile and puppy eyes.  
"**What are you going to do? Tell me you can show me what the world has to offer?**" Stefan rolled his eyes in contempt. "**Your seducing tricks are getting a little old, Klaus.**" He snickered with an ironic smile.  
"**Just like you, mate**", Klaus laughed. "**Of course I'm not going to show you the world! I know better ways to spend my time**", he said, licking his lips and giving a little squeeze. Stefan gasped again and Klaus smiled. Stefan struggled with every muscle in his body and finally broke free.  
He panted, realised he was cornered, trapped in the shower still. Klaus blocked the entrance. He could try to call out for Damon, but he doubted his brother was present at the moment.

So here they both were. Wearing no more than the pride on their skin. One eyeing the other with lust, the other one eyeing the first with curiosity and self-conditioned hatred.  
Stefan didn't miss a _single_ detail of Klaus' body. Whoever Esther cheated Mikael with, it had made for an incredibly fine specimen. A perfected progeny.  
Those defining dimples, able to conquer any person's heart with something as simple as a smile. His wavy, messy hair; blonde locks he just wanted to brush his fingers through, just to feel the hairs like spun silk.  
His eyes were dark blue oceans, sparkling with a wicked craving for mischief, but with something eternally old behind them. An enigma waiting to be solved.  
His gaze slid downward. Kissable neck, inviting throat. Pale, but slightly tanned skin. Just the skin of someone exposed to a healthy dose of sun every day.  
Broad shoulders, muscular arms, not like a body builder's, but more... refined. Huggable chest, the heart inside beating with a violent passion. The tiniest cover of blonde hairs scattered across his chest.  
Smooth abs; a pronounced treasure trail leading down to his... alpha male there. His gaze reached a halt. He just couldn't avert his look. His eyes were drawn to it.  
All the while, Klaus kept studying his looks with an amused smirk of anticipation.  
"**Get. Out.**" Stefan grunted. "**Now.**"  
Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. After such a thorough… examination, he had expected something less… hostile, perhaps?  
"**Make me, sweetheart**", he defied.  
Stefan snarled and grabbed him, violently pushed him against the wall with a loud thud and... kissed him.  
A raw passion overpowered him, made him melt his soul with Klaus'. It was heaven. It was a kiss he'd never had before. It was addictive and primal. Animalistic and refined.  
His burning skin was against Klaus', glowing with intense desire. He licked Klaus' throat, relishing in every taste he got. They couldn't stop touching each other. His hands were everywhere and so were Klaus'. His hands touched Klaus' butt and he pinched him, startling Klaus at first, but then Klaus relaxed.  
A memory swiftly tumbled through his mind of those times in the Twenties. This was different. There was more behind it. This wasn't just mindless giving in to experimental curiosity, but this was the deepest form of… union.  
It was he who made Klaus beg for more mercy, eventually, but they both knew neither of them wanted to stop. They had started something that required the sufficient time to be fully... valued. Klaus begged for more of Stefan's pounding fury. Once or twice wasn't enough, by far not! They kept on going, hours and hours, panting but full of euphoria, until the hot water turned cold and thirst started to slow Stefan down.  
In that final moment, Stefan looked him in the eyes and thrust once more before smirking in dark delight.  
"**Who's the alpha male ****_now_****, Klaus?**"

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and crave for more. Review would be much appreciated.


	3. Sire Bonding

**_-_ Sire Bonding**_** -**_

* * *

_"I can resist anything except temptation."**  
**~~ _**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**_The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2010_**

_Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip._  
Stefan woke up, cold and wet, but on a warm surface. He was a little hazy after having slept for a while. He didn't know how long. He was incredibly tired. Was that normal? Sleeping and still waking up weary? It reminded him of his party days.  
Something tickled his back. His mind connected the sensation to the feeling of a hand tenderly caressing his skin. _'What? Who?'_  
"**I see you've awakened, love,**" a familiar voice said, **"that was quite the time.**" The voice sounded amused. He couldn't quite place where it came from. Everything hurt and the light was so _bright_… He blinked a couple of times to clear up his blurry vision.  
The first he saw in front of him were white tiles, still wet. He slowly looked around and noticed he was lying on top of Klaus, who was lying on the floor tiles of the shower. He felt a bit confused still, but quickly realized what had been going on the past two days and blushed.  
He looked at Klaus, who raised an eyebrow in amusement, as if to ask '_Are you comfortable?_'  
He felt conflicted between admittance and denial. He felt comfortable, very much so, but he couldn't say it, because that made it definite. That would make their… "relationship" something substantial, something irrevocable.  
When Klaus smiled and swiftly stole a kiss from his lips, he couldn't help but simply forget about his doubts. They were of no importance.  
He messed up Klaus' hair and leaned in for another kiss.  
Klaus gently traced his collarbone with one finger and looked at him in wonder.  
"**What?**" Stefan asked, curious.  
"**You've changed,**" Klaus said, fascinated, "**You've become such a different person. I don't know when it happened. Was it in the last few days? I can't tell for sure.**"  
"**Is that good, or bad?**"  
"**Remind me of that question later**", Klaus said.  
He kissed Stefan's shoulder softly and Stefan felt a wave of warmth course through his veins. He knew he'd have to get out of the shower sooner or later, but he couldn't, he didn't _want _to. Leaving meant... the _real _world. As long as he was in here, he felt separated from the world. He could look Klaus in the eyes and become someone else. He felt as if this were a different world, _his_ world. His and Klaus'.  
"**We're strange bedfellows, you and I**", Stefan whispered teasingly.  
Klaus laughed. "**That sentence sounds familiar.**"  
Hearing Klaus laugh made him feel different now than it used to. It made him feel... _light_.  
He quickly kissed Klaus on his lips again. It startled Klaus for some reason. Klaus kept eyeing him with... curiosity.  
"**How do you feel?**" Klaus asked.  
"**Now or... before?**"  
"**Hmm... How about both?**" He smirked.  
"**Now I feel... free,**" he said, feeling vulnerable admitting his feelings, "**and before... I felt... wild. Uncontrolled. Strong.** **Wanted...**"  
Klaus fondled his shoulders. "**So what do we do now, love?**"  
Stefan sighed. "**I don't know. Can't we just ****_lie _****here until we desiccate and our bodies shut down?**"  
"**That doesn't sound very romantic, does it?**" Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes, tilting his head sideways in amusement.  
Unwillingly, Stefan pushed himself up and freed Klaus. He felt a bit proud that _he_, a young vampire, had dominated a thousand year old _hybrid_. The _Original _hybrid. It was ridiculous.  
Klaus got up and pressed his skin against Stefan's. Stefan was about to open the doors of the shower until Klaus tapped his back with a finger.  
"**Uh... mate, I'm not sure if you've seen it, but that's not entirely water you're soaked in.**" He smiled apologetically.  
He looked down and recognised the sticky substance on his abs. _Oops_. Klaus scraped a little bit of it away with his finger and sucked it off, all the while holding eye contact with Stefan in mischievous delight.  
Stefan turned around and went for the tap of the shower, but Klaus grabbed his wrist. Hungrily, he kissed Stefan again. More fire in it than last time. Stefan grabbed Klaus' shoulders and dug his nails in them when Klaus lowered his lips to Stefan's throat. Wild sensations flooded his mind, flooded his body.  
Stefan turned on the water with his other hand. An ice cold stream of water gashed onto him and Klaus, surprising Klaus.  
"_**Ah!**_" Klaus shouted. He started swearing. Stefan couldn't help but laugh.  
"**You're a real pest, you know that?**" Klaus said, clenching his teeth.  
Stefan just stared at him and flashed an ironic smile.  
Eventually Klaus broke into laughter as well.  
He turned the tap to hottest. The cold water instantly warmed up to steamy temperature again.  
Stefan grabbed a washing cloth, but Klaus grabbed him and shoved him against the wall again, breathing heavily and looking Stefan in the eyes before kissing him again.  
Stefan pushed him away. "**We're here to ****_clean _****ourselves, remember?**" He snickered.  
Klaus grabbed a washing cloth for himself in embarrassed silence. Stefan noticed Klaus' scolded child attitude and laughed, and an idea to cheer Klaus up occurred to him. He grabbed the soap and lathered Klaus from head to toe, but slowly and with careful touches, as if he were a porcelain doll to be cautious with. Klaus looked surprised, again, but started to lather Stefan tenderly as well. An unspoken intimacy hovered between the two of them. The washing clothes dropped, and they embraced each other again. His hands were everywhere again. It felt _different _his time. Less... rough, less _angry_. These were two lovers giving in to each other's allures. Their bodies touched everywhere, their lips locked. He felt closer to Klaus than ever.  
"**This is lovely**", Klaus sighed eventually, enamoured with the moment, with Stefan. This was better than any dream he'd given him. He continued kissing him, kiss by kiss.  
Stefan closed his eyes and felt as if the universe had stopped existing for the tiniest bit of a moment. When he opened his eyes again, they withdrew from each other reluctantly. Klaus turned off the water, and Stefan opened the doors and grabbed two towels. He threw one to Klaus. They dried themselves up and put on their clothes, both still eyeing each detail of each other's body in amazement.  
They stood in front of the bathroom door, not too eager to open it and leave. Eventually, Stefan took the first step and walked into his bedroom. He listened if he could hear Damon in the house. He didn't hear anything, but he wasn't sure.  
"**He's gone**", Klaus said, leaning against the door frame.  
"**What do you mean ****_'He's gone'_****?**"  
"**Well, while you were so busy trying to get me to beg you for mercy, I heard Damon get a phone call from… Bonnie, I believe it was.**"  
He felt strangely offended. He'd thought he had Klaus' undivided attention during their animalistic sex. He almost felt like crying, but manned up. _Men don't cry_. His father had always told him that, but those nights Giuseppe'd lock himself in the study, drunk, Stefan could hear him cry. He broke furniture and blamed demons for his misery. He'd hit Damon if Damon was around. Until that day in 1864, he'd never understood what it was all about. It had been his mother. Giuseppe had gotten drunk again and had been maundering about demons. He'd whispered a name, over and over again. _Calandra_… It was the nickname everyone gave to Gemma, Stefan's mother. When he and his brother were little, she used to sing to them and the servants would listen at the door. Damon had been the first to call her "_Calandra_", which meant "skylark" in Italian. It didn't take long before entire Mystic Falls called her by the same moniker. A skylark was engraved on her tombstone in the Salvatore crypt.

"**What's the matter, love?**" Klaus looked at him, a spark of worry in his face.  
"**Nothing,**" Stefan said, deflecting, "**just some memories I thought about.**"  
"**Reminiscent, are we?**" Klaus pulled a grey V-shirt over his head and buckled his belt.  
"**I'm thinking a lot about my human days, lately**", Stefan admitted.  
"**Do you miss them?**" Klaus placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. He could feel the heat burning through his shirt.  
"**I don't miss them. I- I just... wish I could still be human. If I could turn human, I'd be a happy man.**" He looked Klaus in the eyes, looking for understanding, but Klaus' face turned hard.  
"**Immortality is a ****_gift_****, Stefan. You have ****_no _****idea what you'd be missing out on.**"  
"**I ****_do_****, Klaus. It's horror. It's unnatural and vicious. I don't ****_want _****to be immortal if it means having to drink blood. I'd give my soul to be human again.**" He looked down, contemplated what it would be like. It would be better, _easier_.  
"**Don't ****_say _****that!**" Klaus clenched his teeth. "**You're one of the reasons why eternity isn't hopeless to me! I wouldn't survive your death.**" His eyes glimmered with what seemed like tears.  
Stefan swallowed, realised how serious Klaus was about this. He didn't know what to say. He wished he knew how he felt, but he had no idea if he could live on without Klaus or not. Was this love? His attraction to Klaus was undeniable, but was it a sign of something deeper?  
"**I wouldn't die right away. I'd grow old**", he said eventually.  
"**You'd wither away, get sick every year, and get cancer or worse. Mortality would ****_ruin _****you, love.**" Klaus seemed to brim with frustration and annoyance.  
'_I'm clearly getting on his nerves'_, Stefan observed, as if from a distance.  
"**It's impossible anyway, so don't get angry. I was just telling you what I truthfully want. That's all.**" He restrained himself from sighing.  
"**Don't ****_ever _****talk that way again**", Klaus grumbled, a _little _bit comforted, but still not at ease. He placed both hands on Stefan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He seemed to be looking for something in his eyes, but Stefan didn't know what Klaus hoped to find.  
He was a bit too distracted by the touch of Klaus' hands to think clearly. He'd thought giving in to Klaus once would rid him of his strange feelings near him, but it seemed everything was amplified even more. Maybe he needed to... _No._  
His eyes devoured Klaus' body again. Klaus' features almost visible through the grey shirt and the tight jeans. Those Vikings... _Damn_.  
Klaus seemed to notice and smirked, unleashing the full power of his cute dimples on him. He raised an eyebrow and batted his eyelashes seductively.  
**"Like what you see, mate?**"  
Stefan bit his lip. _Goddamn hybrid dick and his ridiculously attractive smiling._  
Klaus softly moved his hands down Stefan's shoulders, burning every particle he touched. All the while, he kept gazing intensely into Stefan's eyes, as if he was trying to notice if his touch changed something, which it did. "It" quickly grew in size._ Asshole. Stupid dog._  
His hands slipped down Stefan's back, making him glow with longing. _No..._ This wasn't right. Once in a day was more than enough. _Not... again..._ He closed his eyes slowly and his breathing became irregular.  
Klaus licked his lips and mischief sparkled in his blue eyes.  
"**The button of your shirt isn't closed**", Stefan almost sighed, but managed to say it in a fairly normal way, still eyeing him, desire burning his reason away.  
"**_Which _****button?**" Klaus asked, seemingly innocent, but highly amused.  
"**Let me fix it for you.**" Stefan grabbed Klaus' shirt and jumped him, making Klaus fall backwards onto the bed. Stefan covered him in kisses and ripped his shirt off. Klaus moaned softly and grabbed Stefan's shirt, tore it open, shoved his arms underneath and threw them around him to pull him closer to him. Their lips collided violently and their tongues intertwined. Stefan relished in the sensation. He broke the kiss, licked Klaus' earlobe and softly bit in it. He breathed heavily. "**Klaus...**"  
"**_That_****'s the spirit...**", Klaus sighed contently. He dug his fingernails in Stefan's back, which turned them both even more on.  
Stefan unbuckled Klaus' belt and slipped one hand down Klaus' pants. Looking Klaus in the eyes defiantly, he grabbed his dick. He smirked when Klaus' eyes widened at the touch.  
"**Oh...**"  
"**Yeah, you moan, you hybrid ****_dick_****.**" Stefan growled hungrily.  
"**We both know you ****_enjoy _****this hybrid dick**", Klaus said, more amused than ever, tilting his head sideways in mockery.  
He rolled over so he got on top of Stefan.  
"**Now ****_I_****'m in charge**", he smirked.  
But Stefan wouldn't let him. His pride wouldn't allow him to be submissive. He rolled Klaus over so he got on top again. He tore off his pants and lowered his head, all the while still holding Klaus' gaze. He grabbed hold of Klaus' dick again and popped it in his mouth. Klaus threw his head backwards in complete ecstasy. "**Ah...**"  
Stefan stroked him and sucked, once roughly, then more softly, but never stopping, using his tongue at full scale. He licked Klaus' glans with lust. He was hungry and weakened because of his craving, but maybe this would sustain him a little longer...  
"**_Stefan_****! Oh ****_god_****, yes...**" Klaus went insane with indulgence, closed his eyes and moaned.  
This wasn't enough. In less than a second, the entire situation changed. Klaus pushed over Stefan and, with a speed that transcends the human eye, Klaus got on top and Stefan lay on the bed with his back facing upwards. Klaus ripped off every inch of clothing and entered Stefan in a blazing fury. He pounded mercilessly while Stefan growled, squeaked, groaned, gasped, pleaded and purred. His sounds only turned him on even more._ 'It's _his _turn to take the pounding now'_, Klaus thought triumphantly. He pushed as deep as he could, eliciting another gasp from Stefan. He turned him over swiftly and started pounding him with Stefan's face facing upward, and bent forward for a long kiss while thrusting even more vicious. He groaned, as did Stefan, but it only encouraged them both more.  
"**Take me harder**", Stefan groaned, throwing his head backwards in utter bliss.  
Klaus smiled. "**If it ****_please _****Your Grace**". He rolled his eyes, but pounded with all the strength he had now.  
_Thrust._  
Stefan moaned again.  
_Thrust_.  
Stefan fondled Klaus' chest with his hands while Klaus kept on pounding, sweat on his forehead.  
Klaus felt it felt strong tension building up, thrust after violent thrust, held on to that feeling until he came in an explosion of euphoria inside of Stefan. He removed his cock, dripping with seed, from Stefan and Stefan turned around, faced Klaus. Klaus felt a little light-headed.  
Nothing was being said; every sentiment was being exchanged unspoken. Stefan touched Klaus' dick with his right index finger, and brought some of the sticky fluid to his mouth, never breaking eye contact. He licked it off his finger sensually, then licked his lips. _Hmm... Not so bad_. A little sweet, but really not that bad.  
Klaus dropped his weight on Stefan, fatigued, _emptied_. "**That... was... ****_blissful_****.**"  
He managed to bring up a feeble smile, gently caressing Stefan's back.  
"**I love you**", he sighed.  
"**What?**" Stefan couldn't believe his ears.  
"**You... heard me.**" Klaus' dimples made another appearance.  
**"I don't think I did.**" Stefan flashed an ironic smile.  
Klaus sighed, then repeated with more strength. "**I love you.**"  
Stefan didn't know what to say. He knew what he was supposed to say, but it didn't seem right, didn't _féél _right.  
He opened his mouth, but then heard the noise of the front door being closed. It took a nanosecond for his enhanced hearing to pick up Damon's voice, whistling a tune from when they were little.  
_Shit!_  
Klaus also heard it, and rushed around the room in vampire speed, collected his clothing, got dressed, pressed a quick kiss on a Stefan's lips, promising his return, before he disappeared through the open window.  
Meanwhile, Stefan quickly cleaned the cum up, got dressed again and tried to look normal before his brother would undoubtedly swagger in.

He was "writing in his diary", his hard-on safely hidden under pants and the desk, when his brother walked in at last. Damon's expression was dark and furious.  
"**Can you ****_belíéve _****it?!**"  
"**Knock-knock. Come in. Nice to see you respect my privacy, brother.**" Stefan flashed an ironic smile.  
"**I didn't come here to play "Knock-knock" games with you, brother. Our witch seriously screwed up.**"  
Stefan's initial mockery made place for a worried look. "**How so?**"  
"**Apparently Klaus isn't dead. He's alive and well in his own body. He was inside Tyler's body until they found out the white oak stake didn't burn it. Two points for the wicked witch.**" Damon rolled his eyes and frowned.  
Stefan almost laughed out loud. This was nothing new, but he had to play along.  
"**How is Tyler?**"  
"**Who cares?! The world's oldest hybrid is on the loose again! Bonnie should have kept him on a ****_leash_****.**"  
"**So, does this mean Klaus is the sire of our bloodline? Or is it one of his siblings after all?**"  
"**Elijah said Klaus sired Mary. So by saving our biggest enemy, Bonnie also kept us alive. Gotta give her credit for ****_that_****.**" Damon shrugged, still annoyed.  
"**Did you thank her for saving our lives?**"  
"**No,**" Damon said indignantly, "**I was too busy processing how our biggest ****_enemy _****is still ****_alive_****.**"  
"**Well, everyone's fine, right? I don't see the need to fuss.**" Stefan shrugged.  
"**A neutered wolf can still bite, brother!**" Damon shook his head as if he were surrounded by total idiots. "**We have to desiccate him again and keep him in a coffin for good. The only thing holding him back from killing us all has turned into a freaking ****_vampire_****.**"  
Stefan thought for a moment. He didn't want this to happen. Last time they desiccated Klaus, he'd felt awful afterwards. Had to pretend he was just as happy with Klaus' demise as they were. _No_. He didn't want to lose Klaus _again_.  
"**Don't you think we have enough enemies as is, brother? The council knows everything, and if we take down Klaus again -if we succeed at least- we'll have all his siblings after us again. Not to mention Rebekah last killed Elena when she thought Klaus died. We have no reason to take him down now, except for that we don't like him. Elijah won't accept that as a valid reason. He'll kill us all.**"  
Damon stared at him for a moment, then let out an exasperated sigh. "**Stupid Originals.**"  
He turned around and walked away, briskly slamming the door shut behind him.

Stefan sighed in relief. _Finally alone_. Some peace at last.  
As if things weren't crazy enough, his brother still wanted Klaus gone somehow. Fooling Klaus once... Survivable. Twice... Not so much.  
He shivered. Besides, he didn't even _want _Klaus dead. He wanted to explore whatever it was they shared. Something drew him in time and time again.  
_"True love, mate..."_ Klaus' voice whispered in his thoughts. _No_. that wasn't true.  
_"You know it's true, love. You _want_ me..."_ The voice chuckled faintly.  
Stefan stood up from the chair and dropped on his bed with his face in his pillow. He wished the world would cease to exist, just for a moment, to see how it felt.  
His hard-on kept him in reality, alas. Just the thought of Klaus' name was enough to make him completely hard again. He loathed himself for it. He was 162 years old, not some newbie vampire who couldn't control his urges! The pulsating call in his boxers told him otherwise. Damn hormones.  
He'd had sex less than ten minutes ago, and he was horny again. This wasn't normal.  
Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the idea. It was a simple deed, done in less than a minute, if he wanted. His boner would go back to normal size and he wouldn't have to worry about his urges.  
He slipped his hand down his pants and grabbed his crotch, gave a little squeeze. _Mmm_...  
He shoved down his pants slowly and took off his shirt. He lifted his butt a little bit and removed his boxers as well. He looked down and saw his dick wait, throbbing in anticipation. He grabbed it and started stroking, first slowly, but then the thought of Klaus fuelled his fury. Damn Klaus. Damn his body. Damn his _sex_.  
He stroked harder and harder, enjoying himself, indulging in his frustration. Masturbating had never felt this good. A little moan escaped his lips and he almost stopped, afraid Damon might hear him, but he continued after hearing no sound at all. The image of Klaus and Klaus' dick passed through his mind while he jerked. His breathing accelerated and so did his hand._ 'Klaus.'_  
This felt so good. Finally just jerking all the tension away. The thought of Klaus made it all the more exciting.  
_His mischievous smile, revealing the dimples of "doom"..._  
He lowered his left hand and squeezed his balls a little while jerking on.  
_His deep blue eyes, sparkling with naught._..  
Yes! He rubbed his left hand over his nipples now, softly, and pretended it was Klaus' hand. Mmm.  
_His hands, oh! Warm and soft, with such fierce strength..._  
He bit his lower lip and contracted a little.  
_His ass, just _begging_ to be taken..._  
He closed his eyes, remembered how he had entered Klaus and smiled, stretching his legs out.  
_His dick, merciless, a lethal stake to plunge into him…_  
He grabbed his dick with both hands now and jerked as if his life depended of it. _'Klaus!'_  
He felt a familiar tension rising, stroke after stroke, knew he was near...  
"**Uh... Klaus...**" he moaned out loud now, while shooting an incredible load all over himself and his sheets.  
He stroked a little longer, as a little closing ritual, and eventually dropped his hands aside, panting, his chest rising and lowering quickly.  
He slowly closed and opened his eyes in dark delight.  
The balcony window smashed shut, the glass breaking, startling Stefan. He quickly got up and looked.  
Nothing. _Just the wind_. He shrugged and lay back down again, closing his eyes.

Glass shards cracked, and footsteps neared him from the balcony.  
"**I'll take that as an ****_'I love you'_**", Klaus' voice sounded, pleased. "**You're mine now. All mine.**"  
He smirked in devilish delight and winked.  
"**No**", Stefan whispered, mysteriously turned on again.  
"**_Yes_**", Klaus purred in utter satisfaction. "**At last. Mine, mine, ****_mine_****. I've waited long enough. **"  
He crouched on top of Stefan and rubbed his annoying hybrid ass against Stefan's semi-erected cock. Stefan couldn't deny the tingly sensations it gave him. _No… not again…_  
"**That stake isn't quite finished yet, it appears.**" He rubbed some more, making Stefan gasp a little. He smiled mischievously, the dimples showing again. He lifted himself a bit and saw with satisfaction how the semi- disappeared. "The stakes are getting higher", he chuckled, licking his lips.  
"**Stakes?**" Stefan dared to ask. "**Plural?**"  
"**Yes,**" Klaus smiled darkly, "**I've heard there's an awful lot of ****_wood _****in your bedroom lately…**"  
Stefan smirked. "**And just what would you have me do with all this wood?**" He grabbed Klaus' ass and squeezed.  
"**Perhaps we should use it to… heat things up a bit…**"  
Stefan looked him in the eyes and smirked even more, pushing the tip of his cock against Klaus ass. "**Sounds like a… tight plan…**"

From the balcony, more glass shards cracked, and Stefan heard a faint gasp. He and Klaus both turned their gaze over there to see a shadow with long, straight brown hair jump off the balcony and rush away at supernatural speed.  
_Elena_.

* * *

**A/N**: As always, hope you enjoyed reading it and crave for more. Review would be much appreciated.


	4. The Outsider

**- The Outsider -**

* * *

_"Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires"  
~~ _**A Perfect Circle **~~

* * *

**_The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2010_**

Both Stefan and Klaus stared at the window, surprised. Suddenly it struck Stefan. _Elena_. She'd _seen_ them. She'd seen Stefan, naked, with _Klaus_ on top of him. She'd seen Stefan _enjoy _every minute of it. He felt disgusted with Klaus, but most of all with himself. He'd given _in_ to Klaus. How _could_ he? He was insane. He _had_ to be.  
He pushed Klaus off of him and rushed into his clothes with vampire speed, quickly putting on boxers, trousers, T-shirt and shoes.  
"**You're going after ****_her_****, aren't you?**" Klaus sounded sad. Betrayed.  
"**I have to,**" he uttered hoarsely, feeling bad for hurting Klaus, "**I love her.**"  
"**Of course you do**", Klaus whispered with a forlorn smile, a glassy glance in his eyes.  
Stefan walked over to the balcony, breaking glass shards beneath his shoes and looked back once more. Klaus still looked at him, as if he was trying to believe Stefan would still turn around and stay with him. His eyes sparkled with something he _knew_ wasn't happiness. Why was it so hard for Stefan to avert his face again and jump off the balcony, chase the woman he loved, explain her he'd been wrong? He felt torn. Stay or leave? Stay with a man he thought he hated, who he had sex with a couple of times, who he felt closely attached to for no particular reason? Or leave, find the woman he'd done so much for, who'd done so much for him, who he _loved_ and would die for?  
He turned his face and tried not to think any longer. He had to find Elena, fix the damage he'd done.  
He jumped off the balcony and raced away through the woods around the Boarding House, following Elena's scent.

It was harder to find her now she was a vampire. Her scent was less… distinctive now. Still, she left enough traces behind of where she'd run. Stefan had spent a great many years out in the woods and tracking animals –or people- was one of his specialities.  
After running for a while, he realised where she was headed. He rushed with all the strength he had, trying to ignore his growing hunger. He hadn't fed since… two or three days now. He couldn't remember exactly. He picked up the scent of a nearby rabbit and leaped, catching it and quickly draining it of its blood before he dropped it on the ground and ran on. _No time for a proper burial._

He found her exactly where he had expected to find her. _Wickery Bridge_. She was facing the water, her back turned towards him.  
"**Stefan.**" Her voice sounded fragile.  
He could see her shiver. She didn't turn around, and he knew she just _couldn't_ face him. The guilt tore him in half. He felt as if he would break. He just wanted to walk up to her and hold her, tell her everything was alright, that nothing of it had been real, but he couldn't. He couldn't be dishonest with her. He'd lose her forever if he deceived her now.  
"**Elena…**" He wanted to explain, but didn't find the words and ended up saying nothing more but her name.  
"**This is where it all started, you know. Here's where we first met.**" She sounded numb now.  
"**I know.**"  
She didn't speak, didn't move at all.  
"**Is this where it has to end?**" he eventually dared to ask, dreading her response.  
"**You tell ****_me_****, Stefan,**" Elena said bitterly, "**_You_****'re the one who seems to be in need of… of ****_change_****.**"  
"**Elena, I swear to you that I never wanted any of this to happen.**" He walked up to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder.  
"**But it ****_happened_****, Stefan! How ****_could_**** you? This is the man that killed ****_Jenna_****, who tried to kill ****_Jeremy_**** and who turned ****_Tyler_****. He ****_used_**** me as a ****_bloodbag_****. He even tried to ****_kill_**** me.**" Elena's voice broke and she turned around, allowing him to notice the tears on her cheeks. She shrugged his hand off in anger.  
"**I didn't want this, Elena. I love you**", he said hoarsely, blinking a tear away.  
"**Tell me you didn't do it by your own free will. ****_Tell_**** me he compelled you into it.**" She looked him in the eyes with a hopeful gaze, begging, trying to understand.  
He remained silent.  
She sighed and looked down at the ground, slowly nodded, as if it was getting through to her.  
Suddenly, she snapped. "**Get ****_out_****, Stefan! Leave me alone! I don't want to ****_see_**** you anymore. ****_Ever_****!**" she cried out, pushing him away with inhuman strength.  
"**Elena, please, give me another chance.**" He felt the tears coming, tried to suppress them.  
"**No, Stefan! Just leave me ****_alone_****! I've given you enough chances. I can't forgive you for this. Maybe in time I will come to understand, and I might find it in me to forgive you, but right now, I just… I just want you ****_gone_****. I can't even ****_look_**** at you anymore.**"  
He snapped too, indignant. "**What happened to 'It's you and me, Stefan, ****_always'_****?**" The tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"**That ended the moment you decided to cheat on me with our biggest ****_enemy_**", she shouted. "**I can't believe you'd even think I would keep those words in mind after what you ****_did_****!**" She grimaced. "**Just leave!** **Leave me the hell alone!**"  
She got so angry she grabbed him and threw him over the bridge, straight into the freezing cold water.  
Because of his heightened senses, the cold pierced him even more. As if thousands of knives were cutting him at the same time. He let the pain come, didn't try to get out at first. He deserved it. He'd hurt Elena, broken her trust. She was right. The cold nestled in his bones, making his movements slower._ Love is pain. Suffering.  
_He came to himself again and swam upwards, towards the surface, with strong strokes of his arms. Even though the cold hurt, being in the water came as a release to him. He felt _free_ somehow. Surrounded by cold water, it felt like it… _harboured_ him in some way.  
He broke through the surface and gasped for air. He swam towards the shore and got on the land. From the corner of his eyes he could see Elena looking down at him, shaking her teary face in disgust, one last time, before she rushed away.  
He'd lost her. Finally he allowed the tears to take him over, cried and cried, until he had no tears left. She'd hate him forever. He could never explain anyone, because no one would understand. He was all alone in this. He had no one to blame but himself.  
He scraped up the little pieces of dignity he had left and walked home slowly, feeling like he was headed towards his own execution. His brother would be home, would be waiting for him to explain, would listen for a minute and then turn his back on him. _No one would ever understand._

He reached the Boarding House and didn't even bother to hide his entrance. He walked in, his clothes still soaked, but a little bit less wet than fifteen minutes ago. He walked past his brother, who looked at him with a curious expression, but ignored him. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't face his brother now. Couldn't face anyone.  
"**What happened?**"  
Stefan pretended he didn't hear it and headed towards the basement for a bloodbag. At least he didn't know yet. It was just a matter of time before he found out. Maybe _he_ should tell him, before Elena could… _No_.  
He went to the bloodbag storage box and grabbed a random bloodbag. B- , apparently. Matching his situation. Negative. He preferred himself an O+ usually, but the taste wasn't _that_ different.  
He opened the bloodbag and drank, trying not to gorge everything down at once, feeling the blood wash everything away. _Another_. He grabbed a new bloodbag, AB+ this time. Tastes a little peculiar, but still a lot better than sticky, tasteless animal blood. The more he drank, the more it seemed to him like he'd get through this after all. The blood gave him… hope… somehow. At least he was still _alive_, whatever that meant.  
Nothing had ever hurt him as much as a breakup. Nothing matched the despair, the denial, the anger, frustration. Not all of his failures were entirely his fault, though he'd like to think otherwise. It was… _easier_ to blame himself. He was used to taking responsibility for his actions, or the actions of others. The pain that accompanied this was like an old friend to him by now. It was easier to save others the guilt of having to blame themselves. And it was selfless of him.  
He noticed he'd consumed over seven bloodbags. He tried to suppress the panic of his own darkness taking over again and closed the storage box, threw the bloodbags in a trash can and went for his room.  
While passing through the living room, he noticed Meredith was over for a visit. It surprised him a little, but he didn't care that much. It was _her_ choice if she wanted to be Damon's new blood source. Damon and she were both drinking whisky, and Stefan felt… pity for Damon. He wished Alaric was still alive. He'd been such a good friend for Damon, for everyone. He knew a drinking buddy wouldn't fill up the hole Alaric left behind in Damon. He'd noticed how Damon treated Alaric as a taboo subject. He hoped Damon knew he could always come to him to talk, if he needed to. But he probably wouldn't. Ever. Damon preferred to keep the pain on the inside and let it eat him away. He didn't want anyone to see the vulnerable boy on the inside, the boy who winced at every rejection, who cried at every loss. _So much loss_. How had everything gotten so screwed up? Where did everything go wrong?  
He shook his head slowly and continued his way to his room, ignoring Damon's worried glances.

He closed the door and looked around his room. _Empty_. At least Klaus had the decency to leave him alone now.  
Klaus stepped forward from behind a curtain, studied Stefan's face. _Or not._  
"**How did it go, mate?**" He approached him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.  
Stefan shrugged him off, annoyed. "**I'm not your mate and I'm not your love either.**"  
Klaus stepped back, hurt, his eyes wide open. _Good_.  
"**Leave me alone. I don't ****_want_**** you here. Everything's ruined because I gave in to you.**"  
Klaus took every blow with a countenance frozen in horror. "**Do you really think that low of me?**"  
"**This is all my fault, but it's because of ****_you_**** that I did this. I look at you and all I feel is… ****_aversion_****.**" He _had_ to do this, _had_ to get Klaus out. The only way to make him leave was to hurt him.  
"**_Everything_**** we did together was meaningful,**" Klaus growled, "**You don't need ****_her_****. You have ****_me_****. We can be together. ****_Forever_****. ****_Embrace_**** the idea, Stefan. You know we could be ****_glorious_**** together.**"  
"**I could never be with you that way anymore, Klaus; I admit there was something about you… but that's gone now. I don't feel the least bit attracted to you anymore.**"  
"**Fine then. I'll wait. I've waited almost a century to get you back; I can wait a little longer.**" He grimaced, rolling his eyes.  
"**Out**", was all Stefan had left to say. He ignored Klaus' latest remark.  
Klaus stepped back, looked at him once more, as if he hoped Stefan might grab his arm and tell him to stay, but Stefan remained where he was and avoided eye contact. Klaus jumped off the balcony and rushed away, a black flash between the trees.

Stefan buried his head in his hands, trying to ignore all the playbacks in his head of the last few conversations. He wished Lexi was here. She'd be able to comfort him; she'd _understand_ him and tell him what to do. She'd helped him through his worst days, his ripper binge days, so she'd be able to help him through this as well. He needed her so much right now. She had always been there and now that he needed her most, there was no way he'd get to talk to her.

His enhanced hearing picked up on someone entering the Boarding House. He listened closely and heard Elena talk to Damon. She wasn't too happy to see Meredith there.  
"**So, did you find a new blood source?**" Stefan could hear the judgement in her voice.  
"**No need to be angry at ****_me_****, princess**", he heard Damon say, and Stefan imagined the smirk on his face.  
"**I'm just drinking a glass of whisky with her, or is that a crime in your universe?**"  
Elena hissed slightly and she most likely eyed him with contempt.  
"**I take it there's trouble in paradise?**" Damon asked. "**What happened? Did he eat your favourite puppy?**" He chuckled.  
Stefan almost laughed out loud. This was ridiculous. He'd eaten something entirely different. The world's oldest hybrid. He tried to imagine Damon's face if he'd say such a thing, but couldn't imagine it. Damon would be shocked, probably. Disgusted.  
"**My affairs with Stefan don't concern you, ****_Damon_**", Elena rebutted.  
"**Oh, I'm sorry for caring, ****_Elena_****.**" Stefan could imagine Damon frowning.  
"**_That_**** would be my cue to head out**", Meredith said, clearly sounding like she realised in what kind of awkward situation she'd ended up.  
"**Yes, that would be ****_nice_**", Elena snapped at her.  
A jingle of… keys -_?_- sounded and the front door slammed shut.  
"**What ****_is_**** it, Elena?**" Damon sounded frustrated.  
"**Why are you hanging out with her? ****_She_****'s the reason I'm a vampire.**"  
"**She's also the reason you're still ****_alive_****.**"  
"**Whatever, Damon.**" Elena sounded tired. A wave of guilt washed over Stefan.  
"**Stefan's up in his room, in case you're wondering.**"  
"**I didn't come here for Stefan.**" That drew Stefan's attention.  
"**Then what are you here for, except for scaring doctors away with your happy face?**" Damon sounded faintly amused.  
"**I was hoping you could offer me a little bit of sympathy. I could ****_use_**** it, Damon.**"  
"**So… one Salvatore pissed you off and you run right back to the other one? And as soon as I do something you don't like, you're just going to run back to Stefan.**" Damon laughed, but he wasn't joking.  
Elena slapped him in the face. She slapped him so hard he must've fallen against a piece of furniture or something, because Stefan could hear something breaking. Elena wasn't fully in control yet. That much was obvious.  
"**Screw you, ****_Damon_****.**"  
"**No, screw ****_you_****, Elena! You chose ****_Stefan_****, not me. I'm done being your little lap dog. Suck it up.**"  
A sound of porcelain violently breaking reached Stefan's ears. Elena's temper clearly had grown when she turned. Now even their porcelain was in danger. Damon will be _thrilled_.  
The front door smashed again, and Stefan assumed Elena had left. He stepped away from the door of his room and dropped on his bed, his clothes still a little humid. He rubbed his temples, trying to rub the pain, the chaos, away. He might as well turn it off. Would it be such a bad idea? All he felt was shame and pain. He felt lost. '_Turn it off!_' a voice inside him whispered. '_You're pathetic and weak. You're a disgrace to yourself, you whiny little pig._'  
He tried to shut it out, shut the voice out. That wasn't him talking. It was the Ripper. That wasn't him, it _wasn't_ him. He rocked back and forth, holding his knees against him with his arms. _It isn't me, it isn't me_, he thought, as if it were a mantra. The voice growled, but then started to laugh. '_You think you can escape me, but you're wrong. You're not strong enough to face your feelings._' The voice chuckled. '_You are weak._'  
"**Shut up!**" Stefan growled. He jumped off his bed and started walking through his room, restless.  
He didn't know when it happened, but at some point he dropped on the ground and cried again. He'd lost everything because of his mistake. He was all alone now and there was not a _single_ soul that would understand him. He buried his face in his hands and felt like scratching it off. What had he _done_?

"**They say ****_hearing_**** voices is a sign of insanity, but what do they say about ****_talking_**** to them?**"  
Stefan looked up and wasn't the least bit surprised to notice Katherine, sitting on his desk, looking at him with a crooked smile.  
"**You really have no sense for timing, Katherine. ****_Please_**** go away.**"  
"**Actually, I ****_do_****, Stefan. You're not okay, and it seems like no one will understand you. Poor thing.**" She pouted.  
"**_Please_**** Katherine, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now.**"  
"**Then I come here for him, to tell him ****_I_**** understand, and I get kicked out before I even get to ****_say_**** that!**" Katherine chuckled, but her face had an indignant streak.  
"**No, you ****_don't_**** understand, Katherine! No one does.**"  
"**Clearly I should have brought a box of ****_Kleenex_**** for you instead of my happy face**", she said, grinding her teeth while rolling her eyes.  
Stefan realised answering her would only annoy him even more, so he simply sighed and buried his head in his hands again.  
"**_Grow_**** up, Stefan!**" Katherine chided, losing her patience. "**What did you ****_think_**** Elena would do? Tell you she knows you never wanted it to happen? She's a ****_vampire_**** now. Her feelings are too strong to allow her the ease of denial. So ****_suck_**** it up and become a ****_man_**** for once, ****_please_****.**"  
She watched him and ticked with her fingernails on the top of the desk.  
Stefan allowed her words to sink in and realised she was right. He had to stop moping and crying around, because it wouldn't reward him with anything.  
Besides, he was _one-hundred-and-sixty-two years_ old! Why would he cry for being dumped by someone? He had been through this _countless_ amounts of times before. He raised his head, filled with a feeling he wasn't quite familiar with. Dignity. What he had done was awful, but what's done is done. He shivered and it felt as if the guilt somehow shook itself out of him. He looked at Katherine in amazement, surprised she could help him this well.  
"**You're right… ****_Thank_**** you**", he spoke at last, meaning every word.  
Katherine smiled. "**You know, if it's any consolation… In these five-hundred years of existence, I've hooked up with quite a few… types I don't like associating myself with, but ****_hey_****! Living forever without ever going in on a whim is rather… pitiful.**" She smirked. "**Being crazy and dropping your high moral standards for once is ****_all_**** part of immortality. Even if it means getting involved with disgustingly awful types like ****_Klaus_****.**" She raised an eyebrow after that, as if to ask '_Seriously_?' but continued talking. "**I still don't understand why you'd give in to ****_him_**** and not ****_me_****.**" She pouted.  
"**So ****_that's_**** why you're really here. Trying to get me on team ****_Katherine_**** again**", Stefan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "**Do you have any idea how pathetic this makes you?**"  
She grinded her teeth and looked like a little toddler whose tasty lollipop was taken from her.  
"**Oh shut ****_up_**", she hissed, rolling her eyes in contempt. "**I'd thought this little fight between you and Elena would ****_finally_**** clear the grounds for me, but ****_again_****, you fail to see who you fit with best. So blind, so blind… Are you ever gonna realise that you and I are a match made in heaven?**" She sighed.  
"**You can leave now, Katherine. You've made your point, so you can go back to hide under whatever bush you usually hide, because Klaus is really alive and that probably endangers your own existence.**"  
"**Do you honestly believe I'm gonna let you dismiss me like some servant?**" She narrowed her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow, but she still shivered at hearing Klaus was alive.  
"**Do you truly love me, Katherine?**"  
Katherine's eyes sparkled with sudden hope again. "**Of course I do. I've told you countless times and I've proven it to you before.**"  
"**Then you know that when you love someone, you have to let them go.**"  
She stared at him and bit her upper lip in annoyance. She frowned and sighed. "**Fool.**"  
"**Thank you, once again, for your help**", he said one more time, feeling a little bit guilty for sending her away like this.  
She shook her head slowly and rushed out through the window. _Better get that window repaired quickly_.

Stefan watched her go and felt thankful for her help at getting him through his sadness. No matter how simple her help had seemed, it had really made a difference.  
He dropped his head on his pillow and slept for the rest of the day.

When he woke up, he felt fresh and different, somehow. He realised he had to do something he hadn't done for quite a while. He grabbed his leather-bound journal and started a new diary entry.

* * *

**~ Stefan's Diary ~**

* * *

_October 26__th__ 2010_

_Dear Journal_

_So much has happened the past two days. I can barely make sense of everything that happened. Emotionally speaking, I've been a mess; especially the past few hours._

_It started when I got these dreams about Klaus, something I've written about earlier. I never felt anything for Klaus, so I didn't understand where they came from. I found out Klaus is still alive and that he's been giving me these dreams. Katherine even snuck into one of these dreams. It's perverted and sick, but I have to be honest. This is my journal and I__shouldn't lie about things.  
_

_In those moments that Klaus tried to get me aroused… I was. Not every time, but I felt very conflicted all the while. _(My body wanted to, but)_ M__y common sense told me not to and up until now, common sense has taught me to listen to it. Still, I've given in to my reckless desires and done something I had thought never to be capable of: I committed fornication on Elena with Klaus. There. I said it.  
I know I shouldn't have, but there were urges inside me stronger than anything I've ever felt before. During the act itself, I enjoyed it. Relished in every minute of it. It didn't even stay at one time. I couldn't stop and had sex with him even more. The worst of all is that I WANT to regret it, but I don't feel any regret ____anymore__. I've tasted the forbidden fruit and now… I'm poisoned. Even now that Elena has broken up with me and confronted me with the atrocities I committed, I still…__crave for more._

_Klaus made me remember things he and I did in the Twenties, things I'd rather not remember, but now that I do, I can't put them out of my head. Whenever I'm alone, my mind drifts off and reminisces to those times…_  
_There even was this one time he tied me up, upside down… I shudder at the thought of how creative he was… And how I even enjoyed all of it. Does all this make me bisexual? I guess it does; which makes sense, since it seems unlikely that one can live forever and would never try something different._

_I love Elena, but this connection between me and Klaus is too… _(sensational) _visceral for me to ignore._

_What has become of me? Is this the kind of abomination my father wanted me to hate? How come I don't hate myself for this? __? _(Maybe it's not worth hating myself for this.)

_I know what to do now. I have to face temptation and see if it's worth all this._

* * *

He closed his diary and tied the little chords around it into a complicated knot to keep the book shut. He placed it back on the shelf where it belonged and turned around to overlook his room, wondering one last time what he should do.

_Time to take action_.

* * *

**A/N**: As usual, I hope you enjoyed reading it and crave for more. Review would be much appreciated.


	5. White Nights

**A/N**: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is: the new chapter. I won't be writing as much as I used to since my school just started. ;)

* * *

**- White Nights -**

* * *

_"There's a restlessness in me  
Keeps me up until the dawn  
There is no silence  
I will keep following the sirens"  
_~~** Oh Land **~~

* * *

_**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2010**_

He grabbed his leather jacket and jumped out of the window, dropped on the humid forest ground graciously after a quick fall of a few metres. Using his vampire speed, he rushed over to a grand estate in a more desolate part of Mystic Falls. He used small paths in the woods, so that a passing car wouldn't notice him rushing by. It wasn't very likely that the driver would recognise a person, but he didn't want to take any risk with the hostile council out there.

He slowed down to a walking pace once he arrived at the drive in front of an expansive mansion that belonged to the Mikaelson family. The high trees surrounding the mansion cast a shadow over the drive and the wind that made the leaves rustle faintly gave Stefan a feeling of peace and –remarkably- coming home. He remembered what it used to look like after the battle in 1864, covered in ivy, broken windows, blackened walls; the dome shattered…  
Klaus had done a great job in restoring this place. It looked far more impressive now than it used to when it had belonged to the Fell family. Klaus' artistic hand had given the mansion a French touch. There even was an ornate, rectangular pond with little fountains in front of the mansion.  
He'd ofttimes heard that the Boarding House was huge, but it was no match for this… this _castle_. The circular mansard roof with its skylights in the raised part of the roof lent an even more majestic appeal to the building. A glass dome crowned the roof.

Once in front of the monumental doors that provided entrance to the estate, he brushed the leaves off his leather jacket and took a deep breath. Then an idea came to his mind and he quickly snuck around the back of the estate, trying to remain unseen for its inhabitants. He tried not to gasp at the sight of the gigantic swimming pool at the back of the mansion. He hadn't noticed it when he attended the Ball earlier before. _Such a swank pot, that Klaus_.  
Tall windows were open, allowing a warm beam of sunlight to illuminate the large living room. He found what he'd been looking for in there. He slipped inside stealthily, but suddenly he was smashed against the wall, a strong hand around his throat, keeping him in a tight grip.  
The grip almost instantly loosened and a surprised Klaus looked at him with curiosity.  
"**Stefan? What are you doing here, mate?**"  
This was the moment of truth for him. Time to find out if Klaus was worth losing Elena for.  
"**Shhh**", Stefan whispered softly. Hesitatingly, he moved his face closer to Klaus' and grazed Klaus' lips with his. He could feel Klaus shiver at his touch. Deep inside him, something stirred.  
"**But… why? You told me off! You're ****_playing_**** me.**" Klaus sounded indignant. He groaned the last sentence.  
"**Hush,**" Stefan whispered, nuzzling Klaus, "**shhh.**" He took Klaus in a tight grip and pressed kiss after soft kiss on his throat, lowering slowly. He breathed in Klaus' scent and felt embraced by Klaus' aura. All of it felt right, which fascinated him beyond measure.  
While touching Klaus, he could hear Elena's words. "You_'re the one who seems to be in need of… of _change_." _Maybe she was right. Maybe he _did_ want change. Being with Klaus was a revelation.  
"**Why did you change your mind?**" Klaus whispered in between kisses, still perplexed.  
Stefan's answer was composed out of unbuttoning Klaus' shirt, tearing off his other clothing and biting Klaus' earlobe playfully. Panting, he took a quick look at the almost completely naked hybrid in front of him. _Nice_. All Klaus was wearing still were his white boxers, ornamented with the Eiffel tower. Stefan snickered, which elicited an annoyed sigh from Klaus.  
"**Souvenir from Paris?**" Stefan asked, pronouncing Paris the French way, laughing all the while.  
"**Shut up you,**" Klaus said indignantly, "**You didn't answer my question.**" He ripped off Stefan's shirt and licked his nipples, eliciting a groan from Stefan, but then flared up to demand answer.  
"**Well?**" He raised an eyebrow and used his blue eyes on him. He slipped one finger in Stefan's pants and moved around a bit to tease him even more. Their faces were at less than an inch from each other, as was the rest of their bodies. Stefan could feel something harden. He felt blood rushing down, so he knew it was him, but he could also feel something else harden against his groin. _Oh_. The knowledge aroused him even more.  
Klaus withdrew with a wolfish grin, and spoke once more. "**No answer, no cock play, love.**" Stefan tried to get inside Klaus' boxers again, but Klaus smacked reproachfully on his hands. "**Uh-uh, mate! Answer me…**" He said "Answer" on a songful tone.  
Stefan snorted. He didn't want to answer him, for he didn't know what to say, but he desperately wanted this… "cock play" as Klaus called it, so he had to come up with something. He thought for a moment, trying desperately to find a suitable answer. Then he thought of their previous "rendezvous" and smirked.  
"**Remind me of that question later.**" He gave Klaus a tantalising glance and licked his lips slowly. Klaus followed the tongue movement with intense fascination and licked his own lips, as if to mimic Stefan's seductive allure. Then he shook his head sadly. "**Er…** **Don't think so, mate. That's ****_my_**** catchphrase.**"  
Stefan growled. "**Please remove the rest of your clothes, or I will remove them myself.**" He left the threat lingering for an instant while raising an eyebrow.  
Klaus seemed to have forgotten about the ridiculously useless answer Stefan gave him and jumped him, overwhelmed by the raw desire in Stefan's voice. They hit the ground in a whirlwind of flying pants and swiftly moving body parts. The cold tiles of the floor didn't bother them. They both glowed with a fever, triggered by their passionate touching. Stefan even bit Klaus' neck and sucked out a bit of the hybrid's blood. It tasted differently than when he'd drank from it when he was bitten by Ray Sutton. It was surprisingly tasty, almost even a little bit better than human blood. _Fascinating_.  
Then he tore Klaus' boxers to pieces and grabbed Klaus' dick and stroked him fiercely, while Klaus ripped Stefan's boxer shorts to pieces, which ended up scattered all over the living room. Stefan got on top of Klaus and rode him with fervour, moaning loudly while Klaus panted heavily. Still, Klaus was not fully satisfied.  
"**Give it your ****_best_**** shot! ****_Faster_****!**" he commanded.  
Stefan put in all the strength he had to ride him as fast as he could and allowed Klaus' dick to go as deep as possible. Klaus groaned at exactly how tight his ass proved to be.  
**"Such a tight bum**", Klaus moaned, but he didn't slow down, instead he even thrust harder. In between the heavy thrusts, Stefan bent forward to kiss Klaus a couple of times. Eventually, he threw his head backwards and groaned loudly, the pain of the pounding also fuelled his delight.  
A more animalistic side of Stefan took over and he grabbed Klaus and started taking Klaus from behind. He pulled at Klaus' hair to bring his head closer and gave him a swift kiss, but then let him go and pounded as deeply as he could, eliciting little whimpers from Klaus. It made him feel so powerful and irresistible. A thousand year old hybrid that was dominated by a nine hundred year younger vampire. He snickered.  
"**Ah shut up you!**" Klaus groaned, annoyed.  
Stefan laughed again. Annoying Klaus felt awesome. Klaus mumbled a few words in between his short, shallow gaps and glared at him.  
"**You're adorable when you're annoyed**", Stefan teased. He thrust again, a sly smile on his face.  
"**Unf!**" Klaus moaned.  
Stefan's smile widened into a devilish grin and he took him with more speed now, inhuman speed. He went even deeper than before, causing Klaus to squeal, his eyes filling with tears. He howled in pain at every thrust, but at the same time he trembled with satisfaction. _Interesting_…  
"**Please, just… slow down a little, love?**" Klaus begged on a shrill tone.  
'_Take him until he bleeds, rip him open on the inside,' _an ominous voice inside him whispered_, 'you know you want to… You want to see the blood gushing out of his hybrid ass, withdraw your bloody dick from him, and mutilate him until even his innards scream_.'  
A dark frenzy took him over. Darkness clouded his vision. With a strength Klaus could never anticipate from "innocent" Stefan, Stefan thrust deeper and harder than ever, merciless for every plea, for every high-pitched squeal. Klaus tried to push him away, but Stefan was relentless, which surprised Klaus.  
"**_Beg_**** me for mercy**", he growled and slapped Klaus hard. A guilt-loaded voice at the back of his mind asked him to stop, told him he wasn't being himself. '_Come to your senses!' _it commanded. He shut it out and continued. He was an animal. Born to rip everything and everyone to pieces. Make the world suffer. Relish in the cries. Blood and pain. Sadistic entertainment. _Freedom_. No restrictions. No one to tell him to stop. Everyone ripped apart. He'd bath in their blood.  
A tingling sense in his dick warned him that he was about to reach his climax. He gasped while pounding and came inside Klaus' ass. He and Klaus groaned simultaneously. Klaus in pain, Stefan in satisfaction. Stefan dropped on Klaus and sighed. _Hmm_… Warmth of satisfaction coursed through his veins and gave him a feeling of bliss. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Klaus' shoulder blades. He could hear a fast heartbeat under him. The heartbeat slowed down to a steady beat. For a while, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, they both just lay there, listening to the silence surrounding them.  
Klaus shivered. The floor was cold, apparently. Stefan got off him and helped him up. Driven by a sudden impulse, Stefan took Klaus into a tight embrace, warming him. He kissed Klaus' cold neck a couple of times. Klaus caressed Stefan's back with one hand. It tickled a little, but at the same time it felt so good. _All_ of this had felt good. None of it felt wrong. _Interesting_...  
Stefan let Klaus go and felt his left cheek burn all of a sudden. Klaus had _slapped_ him!  
"**What..?**" he sputtered, taken aback.  
"**_That_****'s for thinking you can dominate me, and ****_that_** -he kissed Stefan in an overwhelming flood of passion- **is for having the guts to try it.**" He gave him a sly smile and licked his lips.  
Stefan didn't know how to react at first, so he grabbed his clothes. He wiped his fluids off on Klaus' skin, which triggered an indignant snarl from him, but he spotted an amused twinkle in Klaus' eyes. He put on his trousers, socks and shoes and just as he was about to put on his shirt, Klaus snatched it away from him and used it as a towel, all the while having a broad complacent smile on his face. Stefan snarled indignantly but then looked Klaus defiantly in the eyes while putting it on after all. Klaus smirked, but was a little surprised. He leaned in for another kiss, which Stefan gladly gave him. He could feel Klaus was hard _again_, but neither of them both made an attempt to do everything all over again. When Stefan let him go, Klaus rushed into his own clothes with vampire speed and looked at him as if to ask what's next.  
"**So...**" Stefan felt a little awkward and looked at his shoes.  
"**So...**" Klaus replied, sounding as if he felt even more awkward. Then he raised his voice and asked "**Have you ever played piano before, Stefan?**"  
Stefan hesitatingly nodded.  
Klaus grabbed him by his hand and led him to the main hall, where a grand black pianoforte flaunted between the two spiral staircases. He made Stefan take place next to him and pressed a random key, eliciting a beautifully resonating note.  
"**Do you know any quatres-mains pieces by heart perchance, love?**" he asked.  
"**Wait, you play ****_piano_****?**" Stefan could hardly believe it.  
"**Is it so hard to believe that the pony drawing hybrid also plays piano, cello, bassoon, clarinet and violin?**" Klaus asked, grinning.  
Stefan raised an eyebrow. "**Don't tell me you play that many instruments.**" He rolled his eyes. "**And what's with the pony? Caroline told us about your drawing hobby, but nothing about ponies.**" He giggled.  
"**Oh, shut up**", Klaus said indignantly.  
"**Oh sorry for hurting your feelings, your highness**", Stefan mocked.  
"**Just answer my question, will you?**" He sighed. "**Do you know any quatres-mains compositions?**"  
Stefan thought for a moment. It had been such a long time since he had last played piano. He hadn't played since... since his mother's death. She had been the one to tutor him and his brother in it. Damon still played piano, once a year, on their mother's birthday.  
"**I vaguely remember a few notes from some pieces, but it's been too long since I last practised.**"  
"**Too bad**", Klaus said. "**Oh well, I might as well play something on my own then.**" He shrugged.  
"**Please do**", Stefan said, nodding enthusiastically.  
Klaus seemed to ponder for a moment which piece to play, but then his eyes sparked with an idea and he started playing a melody that sounded familiar to Stefan. He couldn't quite put his finger on what piece it actually was. Then, when Klaus reached the refrain, Stefan blurted out "**Titanic!**"  
Klaus smiled, and continued playing. Then he suddenly switched to a completely different melody.  
"**Which piece is this?**" Stefan asked, enchanted.  
Klaus remain silent and continued eliciting the haunting melody from the piano keys. Stefan waited with his eyes closed, and after a couple of minutes the melody became even more haunting. It moved him. Hypnotised him. He found himself gently moving his head along with the melody. He could imagine waves of untameable seas washing over dark shores. He almost heard the wind rage over the sand. _Magical_.

Seemingly a few minutes later, he opened his eyes again and noticed Klaus looking at him, with a studying look.  
"**What?**" he asked shyly.  
"**I played the end of '****_Sonata, Adagio e Cantabile_****' over ten minutes ago. Did you like it?**" The look he gave Stefan almost made him melt. It was _so_ vulnerable, begging for approval, recognition.  
"**I ****_loved_**** it**", he spoke warmly. "**Who composed it, if I may ask?**"  
"**Haydn.**" Klaus smiled, remembering all the other masterful compositions Haydn had made.  
His smiled made Stefan's heart swell with a warmth that surprised him. He put a hand on Klaus' shoulder and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Klaus answered it enthusiastically. He took Stefan in his arms rubbed his hands all over Stefan's back. It felt as if his back was on fire. It was as if his entire body awakened at Klaus' touch. He looked Klaus in the eyes. _Those baby blues_...  
He felt full of... He didn't know. His stomach made a somersault. And two more. His heart felt as if it were smouldering with passion. Klaus shuffled as close to him as the little piano bench allowed it and hungrily kissed Stefan's neck. His sharp canines almost bit into Stefan's flesh, but he was cautious enough not to let that happen. He didn't want his lover to die because of wolf poisoning, after all.  
The hot breath in Stefan's neck, the soft scratch of Klaus' canines and the sweet kisses he got all aroused him even more than any of the times Klaus had tried to seduce Stefan before. It was as if Klaus' gentle seduction was far more irresistible than his annoying wooing.  
"**Take me,**" he whispered softly in Klaus' ear. His dick was rock hard, telling him it was time to give in to his urges, but it was Klaus' turn to be the leader in this. He wanted Klaus to be _inside_ him, to melt with him as one. Because that would be... _bliss_. The highest satisfaction he could imagine.  
"**Are you sure?**" Klaus whispered in reply, slightly squeezing in Stefan's pants with his right hand.  
Stefan groaned silently, feeling as if he were in a haze. "**Hmmm... ****_Yes_****... now. Just take me. However you want.**"  
"**Well, not on the bench of my pianoforte**", Klaus said firmly.  
Stefan moaned softly. "**Please. Just do it.**"  
"**I didn't say I wasn't going to do it, I just said we shan't do it on this bench**", Klaus said mischievously. He took a hold of Stefan and rushed with him in his arms towards the living room. The couch would suffice. If it didn't survive their lovemaking he'd finally have a reason to get rid of the pesky thing Rebekah had replaced the original couch with.  
He cast himself with Stefan underneath him onto the couch and continued kissing him, and caressing him with his hands. Soft they were, Stefan felt. So many things he hadn't noticed about Klaus before. Like the way he'd curl his lips when he concentrated himself enough on something. Or the way his eyes flared every time Stefan spoke his name.  
He moaned again at Klaus' gentle touches. The best thing about being with a man was that he knew how to satisfy him most. Klaus slipped his hands under Stefan's shirt and left a trace of goosebumps as he made his way towards Stefan's already hard nipples. He helped Stefan out of his shirt and kissed him yet again, two tongues colliding in tastes of bliss. His body heaved in gracious curves as he rubbed himself against Stefan. Stefan could feel Klaus' hard alpha male against his, even though they were separated by their pants. Klaus slipped a hand into Stefan's pants and caressed his groin and dick, before grabbing it and gently jerking it. Those pesky pants didn't offer him much room to play with. Still, he could feel Stefan relish in it underneath him, so he made Stefan wriggle out of his pants while making sure he kept jerking that cock and kissing him.  
Stefan made sure he caressed Klaus equally. His hands unbuttoned Klaus' shirt and he dropped it on the ground for the second time that day. In between gasps, he pressed his lips on Klaus' perfect torso, leaving little kisses. He unbuttoned Klaus' pants and shoved them down so he could grab Klaus' dick and play with it, just like Klaus did with Stefan's. Klaus moaned a little, and leaned in to steal yet another kiss from Stefan's lips.  
"**I would've ****_loved_**** to see you try all that on that small bench in the main hall!**" a bratty voice interrupted.  
Klaus stiffened and sighed in frustration.  
Stefan instantly rushed to get his clothes. He covered his meat with his boxers. Klaus quickly got his clothes to cover his bare glory up as well.  
"**_Relax_**** darlings! Don't be such ****_prudes_****,**" Kol laughed in wicked delight, "**Nik, I've already seen you nude ****_countless_**** amounts of times, brother, I mean... remember that threesome with Mary?**" Kol entered the living room smirking, especially when he saw Stefan's face, frozen in horror at the image his mind made of those words. "**You don't actually think your body even has the smallest influence on me, do you?**" He continued merrily. "**Are you that self-absorbed, brother?**" He snorted loudly.  
Klaus grumbled. "**Leave us, before I ****_dagger_**** you for another century.**"  
"**Why for another century? Is that how long it'll take for you two to prepare your little show for me? I'm ****_flattered_****.**" The bottomless darkness in Kol's eyes made it impossible for Stefan to understand whether he meant it or not.  
A stumbling noise reached their ears from upstairs.  
"**What did I say about prisoners in our house?**" Klaus growled at his brother. He got into his clothes, but didn't button his shirt up and rushed upstairs swiftly to find the source of the noise.  
Kol approached Stefan and studied him intently. "**So you're my brother's new plaything?**" He smirked. "**Maybe I can keep you, once he's done with you. I promise I'll take good care of you, darling. I'll try not to suck your body dry and I'll try not to break more than a ****_few_**** bones of your body every… hour.**" He continued studying _every_ inch of Stefan's body with sadistic satisfaction.  
Stefan crawled backwards and tried squirming himself into his pants. In a swift movement, Kol snatched the clothing away and threw it behind him. Stefan covered his manhood with his hands, but Kol removed them. He grabbed Stefan's dick, and squeezed tightly, which hurt Stefan. He tried to break loose, but the Original was too strong. In fact, his feeble attempts at escape amused the old vampire.  
"**Why is my brother so crazy about you, hmmm?**"  
"**Get ****_off_**** of him!**" Klaus snarled, and he rushed towards Kol and tore him away from Stefan. From the entrance of the room, a mute cry of shock resounded.  
"**I told you to put your prisoners in the ****_ball_**** room, where a special plastic cover is that protects the carpet from blood stains. I should just dagger you already for spilling blood on the carpet upstairs.**" Klaus hissed in contempt.  
Kol laughed. Stefan directed his gaze at Kol's prisoner and his mouth fell open in surprise. _Jeremy_.  
"**Don't look at my plaything!**" Kol shouted. "**He's all ****_mine_**** now!**"  
"**Let Jeremy go, Kol**", Stefan said.  
"**And why in the world would I care about anything you say, Salvatore?**" Kol smiled ironically.  
"**Because Elena knows how to wield a dagger with white oak ash.**"  
"**And where is she going to get that, hmm?**" Kol gave him a complacent grin and raised his eyebrows.  
"**From the looks of it... from your brother**", Stefan said smugly.  
Kol turned around and noticed Klaus waving with a dagger.  
"**Don't make me do it, brother**", Klaus said, clearly enjoying this.  
"**One day you will find all your daggers burned to ashes, brother, and then ****_what_**** will you do when I decide to pillage Mystic Falls, skin your plaything alive and shove his skin up your hole?**" Kol turned around and grabbed Jeremy by his shirt. "**Let's go, darling. We're too hot for these people**", he said while walking out with him. Klaus coughed and Kol turned around to face him once more.  
"**Fine. And I promise I won't hurt my bud... much.**" He gave him a sly smile and then paraded out through the back door with Jeremy.

Klaus and Stefan both sighed simultaneously and then laughed. Klaus made Stefan shuffle aside to make room for him on the couch. He took place next to him and Stefan laid his head on Klaus' shoulder and started caressing Klaus' bare chest. Good thing he left that shirt open...  
"**He won't hurt Jeremy for real, will he?**" he asked.  
Klaus bent over to kiss Stefan's forehead softly and then pondered.  
"**I... don't think he will, but you never know for sure with Kol.**" He gazed afar, probably reminiscing about past experiences with his brother, Stefan assumed. Then he added: "**He's not as... mean or careless as he tries to come across. There's good inside him. He just rarely shows it to people that aren't family.**"  
Somehow that didn't surprise Stefan. It sounded like Damon. He'd kind of figured that there was more to Kol, even though he had never really spoken to him directly before.  
"**And Jeremy?**" he asked. "**Why is he even ****_interested_**** in him?**"  
Klaus sighed. "**Who knows... I know Rebekah extremely well, but Kol will always remain a bit of a mystery to me... But I know he genuinely cares about his family and he's capable of love.**" Klaus nodded to emphasise his assessment.  
"**Just like you**", Stefan said, softly stroking one finger down Klaus' happy trail. He noticed Klaus shiver.  
"**Just like me**", Klaus agreed. "**You've made me love again, Stefan. I stopped believing in love, called it a '****_weakness'_**** centuries ago**", he said.  
"**It ****_is_**** a weakness, but it's worth taking the risk**", Stefan replied.  
"**Do you...**" Klaus broke off his question and blushed.  
"**Do I... what?**" Stefan asked.  
"**Love... me?**" Klaus' voice had the same fragile edge to it again like earlier.  
"**Honestly... no. I came here, hoping to find out if all this is worth losing Elena and you... surprised me. I had thought I'd go back to Elena afterwards and beg her to take me back, but the truth is... I don't want anymore. And I don't feel the need either. I'm happy here with you.**" He smiled warmly.  
"**So all this means nothing to you? Just sex?**" Klaus' voice broke.  
"**No it does!**" Stefan said passionately. "**I feel drawn to you! Attracted. And I think I can fall in love with you, if you give me the time. And since when are you this insecure?**"  
"**You think I'm attractive?**" Klaus asked, surprised.  
Stefan laughed. "**Very much so.**"  
"**Well, so are you, mate. Have you séén those abs?**" Klaus licked his lips.  
"**I just like to work out. It takes my mind off of things.**"  
"**I take my mind off of things in other ways…**" Klaus smiled mischievously, his dimples almost making Stefan swoon again. _Damn him_...  
"**Well what are you waiting for then? My body is ready.**" Stefan's finger reached the button of Klaus' pants once again and lingered, hesitating.  
Klaus looked at him with sparkling puppy eyes, as if to ask permission.  
Stefan rolled his eyes. "**Go ahead! You're not going to keep me waiting, are you?**"  
Klaus smiled while unbuttoning his pants. "**I wouldn't dare...**"  
He revealed his throbbing piece of meat and smirked. "**Ready for the big bad wolf?**"

* * *

**A/N**: As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and crave for more. A review would be very much appreciated.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will be... something new. I won't spoil much yet, but it's going to feature some things I haven't featured before in this story.


End file.
